User talk:Tbrays30
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BackyardigansKaibigan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pablor (talk) 04:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yo bud, its James! Did you have a good Christmas? How ya been? Thunderbird1InternationalRescue (talk) 20:45, December 29, 2015 (UTC)Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Blue's Big Band Clue Instruments Hey, Tbrays, it's TB3IR here, and I have a pretty good idea for what the instruments for the clues in Blue's Big Band are, and they are as follows: #Lid= Cuica #Beans= Mbira (thumb piano) #Can= Same as the beans, but probably in a different octave. TB3IR (talk) 22:00, June 14, 2019 (UTC)TB3IR Re: Re:Blue's Big Band Clue Instruments Really? You're giving me permission to do that? TB3IR (talk) 22:32, June 14, 2019 (UTC)TB3IR Oh, okay. Thanks. TB3IR (talk) 01:20, June 16, 2019 (UTC)TB3IR Also, can you show me how you made the boxes for the characters and episodes? Is there a specific link I have to go to? TB3IR (talk) 01:53, June 20, 2019 (UTC)TB3IR Alright. Thanks, bruh. TB3IR (talk) 12:24, June 20, 2019 (UTC)TB3IR Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Blues Clues Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! —idekmandy 08:40, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 17:33, July 10, 2019 (UTC) SEO File Page Test Hey there! I'm here to let you know that Fandom has been in the midst of conducting an SEO test on some wikis, and this test is now being expanded to include the Blue's Clues Wiki! It aims at improving the search engine ranking for Fandom communities. Some details: Anonymous/non logged-in users who land on file pages will be automatically redirected to the first article page that the file is used on. For example, if they click "https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue.png" on Google, it will instead link them to the Blue page. Fandom hopes that this will have a positive impact on search engine rankings and help anonymous users (who are usually clueless about wikis) find what they're looking for more easily. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test, but I just wanted to give you a heads up anyway, in case any anonymous users reach out to you with questions. If you have any questions of your own, please let me know :) —idekmandy 04:38, August 8, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 20:05, August 14, 2019 (UTC)